


The Man with the Lion Tattoo

by HeidiBug731



Series: OutlawQueen Saga [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Falling In Love, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Curse, Romance, Sherwood Forest, The Enchanted Forest, True Love, backdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiBug731/pseuds/HeidiBug731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Regina had found the courage to meet the man with the lion tattoo when Tinkerbell had first shown him to her? Could she overcome the ploys of Rumplestiltskin, the Sheriff of Nottingham, and her marriage to the King to find love and happiness at last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written directly after the episode "Quite a Common Fairy" in season 3 when Tinkerbell shows Robin to Regina as her true love. As such, this story may not follow certain details learned about Robin from later episodes.

Regina stood at the door to the tavern, gazing at the man whom Tinker Bell had marked as her new true love. The thought made her limbs go weak. To be loved again, to feel it once more. Wasn't that what she really wanted? The whole reason she had turned to magic? To bring back the love she'd once had?

What was she doing standing out here while he was in there?

Steeling herself, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. She could see the man clearly, even though she could only make out the back of his head.

She tried to take a step forward, but fear froze her in place. How could she talk to this man? What would she say? That she was the Queen, trapped in a miserable life to a man she did not love and who did not love her? Forced every day to face the girl who had ruined her chance at happiness forever? And what would he say? That he was her knight in shinning armor come to take her away from all of that?

Regina didn't know what Tinker Bell had expected, but she knew love and life were so much more complicated than that. Her mother had shown her the truth of it.

She was a married woman, after all. What would meeting this man serve to do? Say they did fall in love, what then? Would King Leopold be so content to just let her go, let her live her life as she chose? And if she had to give him up, what then?

Her anger was all she had, the only thing that had kept her going after Daniel's death. If she let herself fall in love again, if she let true love's healing power soothe the wounds on her heart, and this new man was taken from her as easily as the last, what should she have left?

No, she would not go through that again. She would rather let her anger consume her, rather grow as dark and as twisted as her mother or even Rumplestiltskin than go through the terrible pain of losing another love.

She was just about to turn around and head out of the tavern when the man Tinker Bell had marked turn toward her. He must have felt her eyes on his back because when he turned, he looked directly at her. The surprise on his face quickly turned into a most charming smile.

Regina felt her knees weaken. She thought he was quite good looking. His face was made up of gentle lines, yet it angled into a handsomely chiseled jaw. His sandy hair was blown back from a high forehead that held permanent furrow lines, as though he'd experienced more hardships than he should have in recent years. Dimples curved around his lips that formed a smile she found hard to resist.

It was that exact smile that held her in place as he stood from the bench and approached her.

"Hello," he said, sounding just as surprised as she felt to be standing there.

"Hello," she said, her voice breathless.

"I'm Robin."

"Regina."

And though she did not offer it, he took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Regina."

She nodded because she could not find words to speak.

Robin raised his mug. "Would you like to have a drink with me?"

She nodded again. "Yes." With any luck a drink would loosen her tongue.

To her relief he led her not to the table with the rowdy men where he had been sitting, but to a more secluded spot in the corner of the tavern set specifically for two.

They sat and talked about she didn't know what, but after she had gotten in a drink or two she was laughing more freely than she could remember laughing in what felt like a very long time.

At one point Robin's face contorted with concern, and he brought his mug down from his lips. "Are you married?" he asked, setting his mug on the table.

"No," lied Regina quickly, drawing back her hands. She spun the ring on her finger absentmindedly. It was not the ring she had been given by the king - she hadn't worn that one since the wedding. Instead, the ring she wore was the one Daniel had given her. "He . . . he's no longer with us."

"Oh," he said quietly. "I-I'm sorry."

Regina continued to spin the ring. What was she doing here? Did she actually think this man could replace Daniel? That the love she had felt for him could so easily be replicated? Would all the pain of losing him simply be wiped away and forgotten as Tinker Bell had promised? The very idea was preposterous. She couldn't forget Daniel, and he was not replaceable.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice hardening. She stood from the chair. "This was a waste of time."

"Regina, wait!" Robin called after her.

But she continued heading for the door. She was done. She was leaving. That ridiculous fairy had been completely out of her mind to think she could find someone else.

But Robin was fast. In an instant he was standing in front of her, blocking her from reaching the door.

"Get out of my way," she demanded.

"Regina," said Robin gently, both his hands raised in a gesture of peace. "I'm sorry. I touched on a very personal subject I had no right to. Please," he gestured toward the table where they had been sitting. "Forget my transgression. Can we not just enjoy each other's company as we had been?"

Regina wondered at the emotions this man caused in her heart. Was this how true loved affected you? She had felt similar feelings for Daniel, but they had grown up together as children. This was a man she knew practically nothing about, and yet her heart leapt at the near hint of a smile on his lips. It was as though her heart knew more than she did as to his nature and how well he could love her, not that she trusted such a feeling.

But she let him take her arm and steer her back toward the table. Before long, they were laughing again.

 

 

"These streets can be treacherous," said Robin when they left the tavern hours later. "Especially this late at night, and especially for a woman so elegantly dressed."

Regina hadn't thought of how out of place her simple yet ornate gown must be in this part of town.

"Would you allow me to accompany you home?" asked Robin, offering his arm.

Regina had told Robin nothing of where she lived. Though he apparently had not recognized her as Queen, she was fearful of what conclusions he might jump to if he came with her to the castle.

"That's all right," she said. "I can take care of myself." She was quite confident she could handle a few robbers with her magic, should she run into anyone.

"My lady," said Robin, concern evident on his face. "I'm afraid I must insist."

"No, I insist," she told him, looking him straight on, the hard edge back in her voice. "I will walk home on my own."

He backed down. "As you wish." He took her hand again and kissed it. "Till we meet again, Regina." He bowed and joined his friends as they headed the opposite direction down the street. Regina felt a soft pang of regret that he would not be accompanying her.

She turned toward the castle. Having been confined to the castle, she had never been to this part of town nor any other part of it. But the castle loomed high over everything. It was quite easy to discern which direction she should go.

The walk back was uneventful. Twice she thought she heard something down a side alley, but she couldn't see anything in the shadows and no one came for her. She walked quite confidently as she reached the richer part of town.

She could not enter the castle through the front gates, so she circled around it to a side entrance. But a voice made her jump as she reached for her key.

"So this is where you live."

She spun around to find Robin perched on a nearby rooftop like a cat.

"We're you following me?" she demanded as he lighted to the ground. He did it so gracefully she wouldn't have been surprised if he told her he'd been climbing rooftops all his life.

"I wanted to be sure you made it home safe," he said, leaving the shadows as he walked toward her. "And good thing, too." He was wearing a hooded cloak, a bow was clutched in his hand, and a quiver of arrows was slung over his shoulder. "I took out two men back there before they could attack you."

She wanted to thank him, but she held back. His actions didn't change the fact that he had followed her without her knowledge and she wasn't happy about it.

"Who are you?" he asked before she could be demanding of him. "You're dressed too fine to be a maid."

Regina spoke the first words that came into her mind. "I'm governess to the Princess Snow White."

He raised an eyebrow, seemingly half convinced. "Those crystals along the bodice." He pointed with his bow.

"They're fake," Regina said. In an effort to prove herself, she ripped them from the dress and tossed them to the ground. They most certainly were not fake, but the last thing she wanted was for Robin to know she was Queen. "I was attending a banquet before I found you. It is customary to dress your best."

He turned his gaze from the shadow in which the string of crystals lay to look at her. "What were you doing in that tavern?" The accusing tone in his voice had lessoned. He seemed to be speaking from pure curiosity. "There are certainly richer taverns for a woman of your stature to pay patronage."

"I was following," Regina hesitated, "the advice of a friend."

"It would seem your friend led you astray," he said simply.

"Perhaps not," Regina managed a smile. It had been a long time since she had flirted with anyone, and she hoped he would catch her meaning.

To her delight, the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Forgive me," he said with a bow of his head. "I should not be so mistrusting."

"You had good reason," she told him. "I was not honest with you."

He stepped forward and took her hands. "That does not tell me if I am forgiven."

He was so close to her now, his face just above hers. She could feel the emotions of her heart clouding her head. "You are forgiven."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently.

"I was afraid you'd judge me."

His eyes squinted with uncertainty. "Because I was in a poorer part of town?"

"Yes."

His eyes took in he full height of her. "You should make sure to dress more appropriately next time, for your safety."

"Yes."

He gazed into her face. She thought he might kiss her, but as soon as his face moved closer to hers, he stepped away from her.

"Would you permit me to see you again?" he asked, placing a hand against her cheek.

She leaned into the warmth of that hand. His touch was so gentle, and yet she could feel the calluses on his skin, no doubt from hard work.

"Yes," she told him. It seemed like the only word she could say recently.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Y-" she had to stop herself. "No," she said breaking herself from the trance he seemed to have on her. She stepped back from him. "I can't, not tomorrow."

He looked disappointed. "Two nights from now?"

She shook her head. "I'm not supposed to leave the castle," she told him. "If I leave again so soon someone might notice."

He took her hands again. "Three nights from now?"

She wanted to tell him no, of course not, that would be ridiculous. But there was just something about that charm of his.

"Three nights from now," she agreed.

She won that wonderful smile from him. Then he squeezed her hands and fled from her.

It took Regina a moment to regain her wits, and once she did, she couldn't help but feel lacking. She turned to gaze into the shadows, finding the dark figure within them walking away from her.

"Robin!" she shouted after him.

The figure stopped moving and turned to face her. Regina ran after him, seized him by the hem of his cloak and, pulling him toward her, pressed her lips to his.

It had been long, far too long, since she'd kissed a man she'd actually wanted to. She felt Robin's strong arms wrap around her, pulling her even closer to him. They stood like that for a few blissful moments, their lips eagerly seeking each other's. And then, when Regina's mind finally regained its senses, without a word or gesture, she fled from him, back to the castle, through the side entrance and up the stairs.

She never looked back.


	2. Magic

Regina was sitting on her bed, reviewing her mother's grimoire, when Tink arrived.

"What's wrong?" Tinker Bell asked when Regina did not look up to greet her. "You should be glowing with happiness!"

Regina looked up at her, but she didn't have the strength to answer. She wanted nothing more than for Tinker Bell to go away so she could forget about Robin as quickly as possible.

"What happened?" asked Tink, growing in size and landing next to Regina's bed. "Did you talk to him?"

Regina realized Tinker Bell was not going to leave her alone unless she talked. "Yes," she said, looking back down at the book. "I talked to him."

"And?" Tinker Bell pressed.

"And," Regina gripped the edges of the book hard, afraid of her emotions. She did not look up at Tink as she answered, "He was wonderful."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Tinker Bell loudly. She leaned in toward Regina, the biggest smile on her face. "That's good news."

Regina stood, throwing the book onto the bed in frustration.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" asked Tinker Bell.

"Me?" Regina spun to face her. "I could ask the same about you!"

Tink placed her hands on her hips. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Insisting that this is true love," Regina shouted at her. "That this man is supposed to be right for me, that he will change everything!"

"He will," Tink insisted. "Pixie dust doesn't lie."

"Look around, Tinker Bell!" Regina raised her arms to gesture at the room. "I'm the Queen! I'm married to another man! I'm trapped in this castle! What do you expect to happen between Robin and I? That he'll rescue me from my tower and we'll just ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after?"

"It could happen," said Tink, confident.

Regina laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Regina," eased Tink. "You have to believe. True love always works out."

"Does it?!" Regina roared with such ferocity that Tinker Bell jumped. "Does it  _always_  work out?"

Tinker Bell took a step back, her confidence gone. "Regina," she said quietly.

"What of Daniel?" Regina insisted. "What about _him_? If it was true love, if we were  _meant_  to be together, then why didn't  _we_  work out?"

Tinker Bell shook her said. She didn't have an answer.

Regina fought back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She couldn't be with Robin. She simply couldn't. Nothing good could come from it, she was certain.

"It's not about belief, Tinker Bell," said Regina, speaking more calmly. "It's about the truth. And the truth is that sometimes true love doesn't find a way. Sometimes it just dies."

 

 

"You seemed distracted, dearie."

Regina stared down at the concoction she was supposed to be mixing into a spell. But her thoughts kept straying to Robin. She felt so twisted up inside. She was conflicted between her mind's certainty that things simply couldn't work, her heart's certainty that it could, Tink's conviction that it already  _had_ worked, and the fact that she had promised to meet him again two nights from now. What was she going to do? How could she carry on like this! This was ridiculous!

And Rumple expected her to be able to concentrate! Her head was ready to explode!

Regina let out a grown of frustration and slammed her hands down on the table. Rumple hummed a little tune as he walked passed her. He was taunting her, she knew. He would act as disinterested as possible, despite the fact it was obvious he  _was_  interested, until it annoyed her to no end and she couldn't help but confess her thoughts.

It worked every time. She was coming to learn it was easier to give in to what he wanted than fight.

"Can true love happen more than once?" she asked.

He made that high pitched "Mmm" noise he made whenever he was carefully considering something. Regina suspected he was trying to decide if he wanted to answer her question or not. "It's rare," he said. "But it can happen." He crossed the floor to his favorite chair, which he lounged in sideways, his feet hanging over the arm rest. "I have no idea why you of all people would want to try it more than once. I mean, it didn't exactly work out well the first time, did it?"

The statement was meant to hurt, and it did. Regina crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to let the wound show.

"The problem with true love," Rumple continued, pressing his hands together, "is there's always some great catastrophe threatening to keep the two lovers apart," he gestured with his hands, pushing them away from each other. "Otherwise there'd be no story. And in the end, as you very well know, dearie." He paused for effect. "Love doesn't always win."

Regina turned away from him, regretting having ever opened her mouth. With her greatest fears thrown back at her, she could feel the hope in her heart sinking.

"So," said Rumple cheerfully, alighting from his chair. "Now that notion is out of the way. Let's continue, shall we?"

He returned to her side, and Regina worked diligently for a minute or two. But some part of her just couldn't let Rumple win.

"What do you know of fairy magic?"

"Neeaiihh!" Rumple jump back from her, but that look of impish joy, of complete and utter control, never vanished from his face. "Why do you ask?"

"A fairy led me to him," Regain admitted.

Rumple gave a wave of his hand as though to say he was done with the conversation. "I see no point in continuing this lesson," he said, turning to walk back toward his chair. "If you're getting magic from a fairy, you certainly don't need me."

But Regina would not let him reach his favorite taunting spot. "Is it because you don't know anything about fairy magic? Because they have power you don't?"

To her surprise Rumple spun around so close to her that he nearly took out an eye with one of those constantly pointing fingers of his. He curled those fingers toward him, as though he were gathering something secret in his grasp. He spoke very slowly. "You think your little fairy is more powerful than me?"

Regina did not believe fairy magic was more powerful, just different. And in being different than the Dark One's powers, fairy magic was obviously something Rumpelstiltskin could not perform, though he might find ways to achieve the same effect. The honest answer to his question was no. But Regina had no intention of being honest.

"Yes," she said confidently. She had gotten quite good at lying since Daniel's death.

Rumple's lips curved into a sneer. He turned from Regina and walked to a cabinet, which he opened and began searching through. "The fairy told you this man was your true love, did she?"

"She did," said Regina.

"Well, then," said Rumple as he found the bottle he had been looking for. "Tell me." He turned again to walk toward her. "If he's your true love, then would it stand to reason you are the only one for him?"

"That's how true love generally works," said Regina, uncertain where this was going. "Yes."

Having reached her, Rumple held up a tiny bottle of some clear silvery liquid. "This little vial," he said, "is good for discerning possible futures."

"I thought you could already see the future?" said Regina, wondering why Rumple would have such a vial.

"Well, it's not for me," he said, placing his hand against his chest. "It's for you!" He pointed at her. "Simply sprinkle this liquid over your intended and envision yourself seeing his romantic future. If you see other women, then you know I'm right." He gripped the little bottle tightly. "And your little fairy is wrong." He smiled and held the vial out to her.

"What's the price?" she asked.

"Price?" he said, sounding nearly surprised she had asked such a thing. "The price is you lose your man." He gestured around the room. "I can't have you working in here with these silly notions in your head. Take the vial." He took her hand and laid the bottle in it. It was quite cold. "Learn the truth, and come back to continue your lessons when you have nothing more to distract you."

He gave an impish laugh and gestured at her with his hands, making a shooing motion.

Regina clutched the tiny bottle in her hand as she walked away. The potion made her nervous and yet hopeful at the same time. She'd been so worried about the possible future, if she and Robin could ever really work out, but this potion would show her everything.

If Tinker Bell was right, if true love always found a way, then this potion would show her a future with her and Robin together. And if Rumplestiltskin was right, the potion would show her other possibilities she didn't even want to think about. For good or bad, she wouldn't have to guess anymore. This potion would let her know once and for all if she could pursue Robin as freely as she hoped or if she was simply wasting her time.


	3. Sherwood Forest

Regina stood in the shadows against a building along the edge of the castle. She and Robin had never stated a place to meet, but she was certain since this was where they had last parted, then this was where he would look for her.

Getting dressed for the occasion had taken over half the day. It took her forever to find something she didn't think looked rich but that also seemed nice for a second meeting with a handsome man. First she'd gone through all of her dresses and then had given up because they were all obviously made for someone with money. Since she'd told Robin she was governess to the princess, she next went through Johanna's things. But the woman was a completely different shape and size than Regina, and she fretted over how plain everything appeared.

But eventually she selected a simple green tunic, underskirt, and belt from Johanna's closet. She spent hours working on modifying the clothing so it fit her properly. Her lessons with Rumple had involved next to nothing that would work for clothing modification, so she was hesitant to try any spells. Her mother had  _tried_ to teach her sewing as a young girl, though Regina never held much interest in it expect for when her riding clothes needed repair. With her experience so limited, things took time, and she was trying to be as careful as possible so she could return the clothes to their original state once she was done using them.

Eventually, she had gotten everything to look passable. Now, as she stood in the shadows, waiting for Robin to appear, she wondered why she had fretted so much. With such poor lighting, he was sure not to notice if anything was amiss.

"There you are."

Regina jumped at his voice as he came up behind her. She had been watching for him, but she hadn't seen any sign of him nor heard him approach.

"How do you do that?" she asked, her heart fluttering at the sight of him. She rather liked his look in half shadow, the darkness highlighting the sharper angles of his face that somehow still managed to exhibit gentleness.

"Perhaps one day I'll teach you," he said, leaning forward to plant a brief kiss on her lips. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and began leading her away from the castle as well as the town.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." The smile was apparent in his voice even though she couldn't see his face.

She planted her feet, making him come to a jerking stop, when she finally realized where they were headed.

"That's Sherwood Forrest," she said when he turned to look at her. "There are bandits in there."

He clasped both her hands in both of his. "I've frequented these woods since I was a child. We'll be perfectly safe, I promise."

Regina was unconvinced.

He let go of her hand and withdrew a rapier from its sheath at his side, which he handed to her. "Perhaps it's time for a lesson." He walked a few paces and picked up a long stick he found lying on the ground.

"I've never used a sword before," she admitted. She had always wanted to try, but her mother had forbidden it and as Queen it was seen as improper for her to learn.

He walked back to her, placed the stick on the ground, and moved to stand behind her. His body felt warm and comforting against her as he stepped close, reaching around her to take her hands in his.

"Now this type of sword," he said, securing his fingers around hers. "Isn't used for slashing, so you won't swing with it. Instead," he drew her hands back, "you want to thrust at your opponent." He gently pushed her arms forward. "For proper form, you want to tilt your wrists slightly - yes - just like that." He repeated the motion, drawing her hands back and then forward so she could get the feel of it.

Regina's head felt a little dizzy with his body so close and his voice soft in her ear, his hands guiding hers. Did he honestly expect her to be able to concentrate?

But then he let go of her, stepping to the side so he could see how she handled the sword on her own. "Yes, good. Now, put your feet like this." He demonstrated the proper stance, which Regina imitated. "Good, now lean forward - that's it. Now," he picked up the stick he had discarded and stood just as he had shown her. "Come at me."

Regina hesitated, uncertain. But then she moved forward. He had told her not to swing, but she did so anyway. She made contact with the stick, but he was easily able to side step her.

"Don't swing," he reminded her. "Try again."

She took a breath and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She took the proper stance, and this time when she stepped she lunged right at him, her full force behind it. For one horrible moment she was certain the sword would stab him, but then the stick came under the sword, pushing it upward.

Robin did a little spin as the sword did a partial flip in the air. As he turned back around, he caught the sword in his hand by the hilt. "Haha! You see?"

Regina stared. He was quite good.

He dropped the stick, sheathed the sword, and stepped to take his place beside her. "As I said, my dear, we'll be quite safe."

She might have protested, but the exhilaration of the event had clouded her thought processes. And he was so charming that she was eager to see where he wanted to take her.

They continued into the forest. Regina realized Robin hadn't been lying when he'd said he frequented the forest as she saw him pick up a lantern he had stored behind a fallen tree. Even with the light and his assurance of her safety, she clung to him as they walked. She was quite happy for the arm he placed around her, both for comfort and because she simply liked having his arm around her waist.

Eventually, Regina started to notice a lifting of the darkness ahead of them. As they approached, Regina could see a small clearing in which was lit a modest campfire. A log was positioned next to the fire and two torches were tethered to poles on either side of the log to provide more light. As they entered the clearing, Regina could smell the two roasting rabbits she hadn't noticed skewered on a spit over the flames.

She turned toward Robin. "You did all this?"

He smiled modestly. "I did. Do you like it?"

"I love it," she said moving forward to take a seat on the log.

Robin blew out the lantern and set it amongst the trees along the path they had been walking. "I have to apologize for the accommodations," he said as he approached the fire to check on their meal. "I'm sure this is quite different for a lady who is accustomed to castle banquets."

"Oh, no," she told him. "It's fine. To be honest I had originally planned on living a simpler life."

"Really?" he said, not looking up as he turned the rabbits over.

As he did so, she noticed again the lion tattoo on his forearm. "What does it mean?" she asked.

It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about. "It's a family tattoo," he said, adjusting his sleeves so they hung shorter. "All the men in my family have it." He returned his attention to the rabbits. "It means 'lion hearted.' It symbolizes the strength to do what is needed, the agility to perform, and the courage to do what is right."

"That's a beautiful sentiment," she told him, thinking the words summarized what she had seen of his personality perfectly.

He smiled in response but didn't say anything. Then he removed the rabbits from the fire. "Just as I'd hoped," he said, stepping over to the log and handing her a skewer. "Perfectly done."

He took an immediate bite of his rabbit as he sat down next to her, but the meat was still a bit too hot for her, so she waited.

"How did you learn to do so much out here?" she asked him.

He swallowed the bite he'd been chewing and leaned back on the log. "I was born a nobleman's son," he said. "And I was a spoiled brat for it." That charming smile of his lit up his face as he laughed. "My father realized the kind of boy I was becoming and brought us out here every summer to live off the land." He leaned forward. "It taught me that good things come from hard work, and that you can't just ask for things and expect them to be handed to you because you feel entitled."

"Your father sounds like a great man," she said smiling.

"He was," he said turning to her, a sad smile on his face as he nodded his head. "He was." He turned back to his rabbit and took another bite.

Regina poked hers with her finger to test if it had cooled enough. She took a tentative bite. "When did he pass away?" she asked Robin after she had swallowed.

"This past summer," he said.

"I'm sorry."

He turned to look at her. "What about your love? When did he-?"

Regina leaned subconsciously away from him. Daniel was not a topic she wished to discuss.

"I'm sorry," said Robin, noticing her discomfort. "You - you said you had wanted to live a simpler life?"

Regina sighed. She appreciated him trying to change the subject, but his question still involved Daniel. She took a large bite of rabbit to busy herself. She didn't want to discuss Daniel, but she didn't want to shut Robin out of her life either. In her heart, she felt it would do her some good to let someone in. It took her a moment to decide how to start.

"I didn't get along with my mother," she said, not looking at him. "She always wanted what she thought was best for me."

"That doesn't sound too horrible," he said.

In spite of herself, Regina smiled. "Yes, well. What I thought was best and what she thought was best never really matched."

"Ah."

"She wanted me to improve my station," she told Robin. "All I ever wanted was to . . . ride horses." She took another bite of rabbit as she laughed.

"I fell in love with the stable boy," she continued. "We were going to run away together, live off the land. But-" She stopped herself, unable to continue. She gripped the skewer tightly in both hands. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she remembered that horrible, horrible night.

She nearly jumped when she felt Robin's hand on her arm. "It's okay," he said when she turned to him. "It's all right." He moved his hand up and down her arm, rubbing it. "You don't have to explain."

New tears threatened to overcome her as she realized this was someone who seemed to truly care for her, who understood her, and who had her best interests at heart. "Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled at her encouragingly. Then he took his hand from her arm and ripped off one of the legs of his rabbit and chewed on it.

"Tell me about your life at the castle."

Regina nearly laughed out loud. For being so wonderful, he was horrible at picking non-depressing conversation topics. Although, as she thought about it, what could she tell him about her life that wasn't depressing?

Regina munched on her rabbit before answering. This certainly was different fare than she was used to receiving at the castle. There was hardly any seasoning on the meat, being primarily flavored by the smoke from the flames, and she didn't have any utensils. All in all, she thought she preferred this method of dining. "There isn't much to tell. I hate it there."

"Is it so bad?" he asked.

"I'm not allowed to go anywhere or do anything," she told him. "I'm confined to the castle grounds, so I can be available if the Princess or the King - whenever he's here - needs me. I hardly receive any news outside the castle, and I don't even-" She didn't even get to do queenly duties like running the kingdom. The King took care of all it. "Sometimes I feel like an object to be passed from person to person, and then when I'm not needed I'm just expected to amuse myself. Except I can't even do that because nothing I want to do is considered proper for a lady to learn." It was part of why she was so conflicted about her magic lessons. At least they offered some simulation to her boring life.

"Like using a sword," said Robin, giving an example of something else she might want to learn.

"Or horseback riding," she supplied.

Robin studied her for a while, then he placed a hand on her arm. "Regina, the King is not reputable for being an unkind man. Have you tried telling him of your unhappiness?"

Regina shook her head. "It would be pointless."

"Why?"

Regina looked down at her half-eaten rabbit. Other than their wedding night, the King hadn't so much as acknowledged her existence other than to inquire of the welfare of his daughter. He had no interest in her whatsoever. Still in love with his dead wife and totally preoccupied with a child he was often too busy with running a kingdom to raise himself, Regina fell low on the list of priorities. "He's too engrossed with his daughter," Regina explained sadly. "He spends every free moment thinking of her well-being, and as long as she's happy and I'm doing my part to make her happy, then he doesn't think about me."

"Then maybe you should make him think about you," said Robin. "If he's as busy as you say, then maybe it's never crossed his mind. If you would just tell him-"

Regina shook her head.

"Would it be so hard-?"

"Yes!" Regina shouted at him. "It would be!"

Robin stared at her, concern and confusion etched across his face.

"You know the problem with hope, Robin?" she said. "It's not uplifting, and it's not helpful. All it does is bring you crashing down when that thing you were hoping for is crushed into dust right in front of you. And before you even have the chance to dry your eyes, you're forced right back into that life you were trying so hard to escape."

He stared at her, uncertain. She knew he didn't understand because how could he? How could he know what she'd been through?

"Regina-" he tried but she pushed away from him. "If you'd just tell me-"

She turned away from him. She didn't want to tell him. It hurt too much.

How could she explain about Daniel? About her mother? About Rumplestiltskin? How many times had she pushed back against everything and had had everything push back against her even harder? How many times had she tried to change things, and how many times had life shown that she didn't get to choose what she wanted?

Her hand bumped against the potion bottle she had placed in her pocket just in case she had the chance to use it. But what was the point? What she had wanted for herself had never been a part of her life's equation. She already knew the potion would show her nothing but complete disaster and heartache. She was better off saving herself the trouble.

"I'm sorry, Robin," she said. "I don't know why I even try."

She stood and started walking away from him, back the way they had come. But Robin wasn't going to let her leave that easily.

"Regina, wait," he said, following after her. "I want to help."

"You can't," she told him, continuing her walk.

"Regain-" He put a hand on her arm, but she shrugged him off. He tried to catch her, to hold her in an embrace, to offer some comfort. "Just let me-"

But she would have none it. She pushed, she pulled, she kicked, did everything she could to get him away from her, and when nothing she did deterred him, she raised her hands. "Leave me alone!"

A blast of air shot Robin backward, landing on his back five feet from her. "Magic?" he said, looking just as shocked as Regina felt as he pulled himself into a sitting position. She hadn't meant to use magic, she'd just been angry and it had happened.

At that moment, a group of men came running out of the woods, armed with bows and arrows. Robin extended his hands in a gesture for them to stand down.

Regina glared at him. "The forest is safe?" she said. "These are your men?"

"Regina-" he started.

She nearly stumbled in her realization. "You're the bandits!" she said. "It's you!"

"It's not what it looks like!" said Robin.

But Regina shook her head. She took a step backward, testing to see if the men would move after her. They didn't. She looked straight at Robin and said, "I don't want to see you ever again." And then, certain her determination would carry her home without the aid of the lantern, she ran back up the path toward the castle.


	4. Truth

Regina focused all of her anger and all of her frustration until it grew into a ball of fire in her hand - it was a new spell Rumple had decided to teach her and she had picked it up easily. She concentrated on the glass bottle Rumple had sat on the table ten feet away and threw the fire ball at it. The ball connected, and the glass shattered. Rumple conjured another object, and she threw a fire ball at that too.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have allowed herself to trust someone? Had she learned nothing?

Another fire ball grew hot in her hand.

A bandit! That stupid fairy had set her up with a bandit! How could she have allowed herself to have feelings for such a person? Didn't she know by now she couldn't trust anyone?

She threw the ball of flame, disintegrating a ticking clock.

Worst of all, she had allowed herself to hope, to believe that she could love again, that true love could cross her path a second time. How pathetic was that?

Regina placed her hands together, a large fireball growing between them. She released it, and it destroyed the table Rumple had been conjuring items upon.

She dropped to her knees, exhausted but still hurting. She'd been a fool, a complete and utter fool, and now she was paying the price. It was no less than she deserved.

Rumple crossed the threshold to where the table had been, surveying the scorch marks on the floor that was the only evidence of what used to be there.

Regina wanted to cry, but she wouldn't, not here, not in front of him.

"Progressive," said Rumple, turning to smile wickedly at her. "But not good enough."

"What?" she said, looking up at him. "I vaporized everything you put out there!"

Rumple pointed a long finger at her. "You still have that boy on your mind," he said. "Get him out."

 

 

"I don't understand," said Tink as she floated in the air before Regina.

"He was a bandit!" Regina told her. "Your stupid dust was wrong!"

"But that's just not right," said Tink, landing on the edge of the bedside table. "It doesn't make any sense."

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Regina, throwing up her hands. "You know, this is all your fault."

" _My_  fault?" said Tinkerbell, alighting from her perch.

"Yes, your fault," said Regina. "You're the one who had to steal that dust! To insist that I could be happy again! Now look at me!" Regina brought a hand to her head. "I haven't been able to do anything for four whole days. I can't even take magic lessons." Rumple had refused to see her.

"Well," said Tink slowly. "You'll just have to see him again."

" _What?_ " said Regina. "Are you out of your mind? I don't even know where he is!"

"You'll just have to find him," said Tink, confident now. "I don't know what happened, but there must be some explanation. You have to talk to him, learn the truth."

Regina didn't see that as being very likely. "Or I could just forget about him."

Tink cocked her head to one side and gave her a pitying look. "How well is that working for you?"

 

 

As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't forget about Robin, no matter how hard she tried or how much she wanted to.

She demanded of a servant to see all the files relating to bandit activity in Sherwood Forest, and when the servant protested Regina put her foot down. Eventually, she was led to the King's study, where a large stack of papers were retrieved mostly consisting of correspondence from the Sheriff of Nottingham.

The various reports and letters Regina poured over identified a man named Robin Hood as being the leader of a bandit gang operating primarily out of Sherwood Forest. From the physical description given, Regina knew this "Hood" was her Robin. A bounty had been placed on him and raised over the past few months for disruption of the trade route through Sherwood Forest, numerous robberies from nobles, an attempt on the Sheriff's life, and an odd occurrence of disappearances including mostly farmers or other tradesmen and one Friar Tuck from the abbey.

Regina wasn't sure what to do with the news. Robin certainly hadn't seemed like the kind of man to attempt murder, steal, and kidnap. But then, how well had she known him, really? And yet, if all this was true and Robin really was a scoundrel, how could he have been marked as her true love? She held no interest in such a man, how could she have been expected to fall in love with one?

The more she thought about it, the more she believed Tinker Bell had been right. Things just didn't add up correctly. And hadn't Robin told her things weren't as they appeared? Perhaps there was some underlying truth that she was missing.

Or perhaps Robin was exactly as these reports said and she was being nothing but a fool for listening to her heart's urging. She wanted to believe in him, in happiness, in the possibility her dreams could come to fruition. But how far had belief gotten her?

She remembered the night she'd first met him, that talk they'd shared where she'd felt the rest of the world and her troubles didn't matter, that passionate kiss in the shadows. She wanted to experience those moments again, but was she a fool for wanting it?

Three days later, Regina decided that fool or no, it didn't matter. There was no getting Robin out of her head, no end to the constant torment of wondering who he really was and whether she could love him as she wanted to. She had tried to strangle the thought of him, but her heart wouldn't let her. She needed to know the truth, it was the only way. And once she knew for sure, she'd be able to either banish him from her mind forever or let her heart take over.

She dressed in the same clothes she had taken from Johanna's closet before and waited till nightfall to escape the castle.

She stopped along the edge of Sherwood Forest and was surprised to find the lantern Robin had retrieved for their trip into the forest had been placed back in its hiding spot. She took the lantern with her.

Even with the light, the forest felt dark and foreboding. Worse was waiting for something to happen. She continued walking the trail, with each step expecting to be ambushed. Eventually, she wasn't disappointed.

A small group of men emerged from seemingly nowhere, their arrows pointed directly at her. Before they could demand anything, Regina said with all authority of a queen, "I wish to be taken to Robin Hood at once!"

The way to Robin's camp was long and winding. Though she tried, it was near impossible to memorize, especially in the dark. However, there were a few easily recognizable landmarks along the way: a small stream the men crossed, a large boulder the men turned left at, and tall dead tree, still standing, that seemed to mark some kind of borderline because the men relaxed their stance almost immediately as they passed it.

When her escort finally came to a stop, Regina realized she was standing on top of a hill, and down below her was Robin's camp. It was nothing like she would have expected a bandit camp to look. It seemed to be nothing more than a small village, though with houses built in the trees as well as on the ground.

For every building in the air, there were ladders and rope bridges connecting each building with all the others. Everywhere Regina looked there seemed to be ordinary villagers going about their daily lives. A gentleman sat outside the home closest to them milking his goat. A group of women passed below them with what appeared to be forages from the forest.

The women spotted the group on the hill and waved cheerfully. The men waved back just as cheerfully, as though they were neighbors or good friends.

The men led the way down the hill and stopped at a ladder to one of the tree houses. One of the men started the climb. A second man motioned for Regina to follow. It was just now that she noticed none of the men she had come with were well dressed. All of them seemed to be wearing the lowliest peasant clothing. Only their bows and arrows appeared well made.

"After you, my lady," said the man, gesturing up the ladder. He gave a small bow.

She climbed the ladder, and the man who had reached the landing first offered her his hand to help her up the last few rungs. Then he escorted her to the entrance of the home and knocked on the wooden door frame - there was no door.

Robin, who had been sitting in a chair with his feet on a table, his expression showing him lost in thought, jumped up when he turned at the knock and saw her standing there.

"Regina!" he said, coming over to her and embracing her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted the truth," she told him.

Robin looked at the men who had all climbed the ladder by now and gave a nod of his head. Two of them turned to head back down the ladder while the others turned to walk over a rope bridge leading to another building.

Robin turned his attention back her. "The truth," he said. He gave a sigh. "Where to begin?"

He led her through the house, the structure itself and everything within it obviously made from materials obtained from the woods, to an entrance on the other side where they could sit and view the entirety of the village.

"What do you know?" he asked her.

"That you are believed to be running a bandit gang out of Sherwood Forest," she told him, though the very notion of such a thing seemed ridiculous by everything she had seen so far. "That you are wanted for thievery, for hindering trade, an attempt on the Sheriff's life, and possible kidnappings."

He nodded thoughtfully at her words. "I told you my father died last summer?"

"You did."

"I didn't tell you it was the Sheriff of Nottingham who killed him," he said, not looking at her.

"No," said Regina, her stomach plummeting. "You didn't tell me that."

Robin sighed. "The Sheriff has grown arrogant in his position. He taxes the lower class fees they cannot afford, and when they cannot pay him with money he takes their land, and when they cannot pay him in land or livestock he takes their children."

The thought of a family having their children taken from them left a vile taste in Regina's mouth.

"The King is a good man," Robin continued. "But he cannot keep track of or know all of his officials personally. He relies on the words other officials and noblemen to know things are going as they should. And the Sheriff has lined many pockets with money.

"My father was one of the few noblemen who would not take the bribes and one of the only ones willing to actively speak out against him." Robin smiled. "I suppose I did make an attempt on the Sheriff's life while trying to defend my father." He looked down at his hands. "But at the end of the fight, my father lay dead and I was left alive, my father's corpse thought to be enough a determent to prevent me from acting out."

He fell silent, and Regina reached out to grasp his arm in an encouraging gesture. She had been wrong, so very wrong.

Robin sighed again. "So, I did what I could. I started thieving, stealing from those I knew to be in the Sheriff's pocket and giving the money back to the people it had been taken from. Then I started gathering followers, and I guess we did form a bit of a gang. But the more we tried to help, the more the Sheriff lashed out against the people. So we started this place," he gestured at everything around them. "We brought the people here and built a place where they didn't have to be afraid, where they could live in peace."

Regina placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, and she smiled at him. "And the disappearances?" she said, knowing there was a perfectly reasonable explanation.

"People who have willing come to join us," he said. "The Sheriff reported them as disappearances to slander us."

"And the trade route?"

"We monitor it," he explained. "We take from noblemen known to be allied with the Sheriff and we intercept money sent to forge new alliances. Most of that money goes to people who are still hurting, who refused to leave their homes. We keep what we need for supplies for the village. And eventually we hope to be able to forge some alliances of our own or even get word to the King. But for now, the need of the people is too great."

Regina took Robin's hand, smiling at him. Relief and happiness had filled her, replacing any doubt she'd had.  _This_ was a good man. "Your father would be proud," she told him.

Robin nodded and looked out over the village. "I think so."

Regina kissed him, and he kissed her back.

He made a regretful noise when he took her arms and removed them from around his neck. "I'm looking for the truth, as well," he told her.

It was Regina's turn to sigh. Couldn't they just kiss each other and forget all this complicated stuff?

"How did you get involved in magic?" he asked.

Regina slumped back to her previous sitting position and fiddled with the ring around her finger. "My mother," she said slowly, "was taught by Rumpelstiltskin."

"I've heard of the man," Robin told her. "If he can even be called a man."

Regina continued twisting her ring around and around. "My fiancé - Daniel," she said, "and I tried to run away. My mother-" She paused, and Robin gripped her hand. She looked into his face so full of warmth and love. He'd been honest with her, hadn't he? And surely speaking of his father's death hadn't been easy. He deserved no less from her. "She ripped his heart out." The words came as a hoarse whisper, and she knew by the look of partial disbelief on Robin's face that he'd heard her.

"After that," She turned to look at her hands. "I found my mother's spell book. She had her mentor's name inscribed in it, so I summoned him. And he taught me." She turned back to Robin. "I sent my mother through a looking glass. I don't know where she is, but I don't think she's coming back."

Robin put an arm around her. "And you still take magic lessons?"

Regina nodded. "It's all I have," she said. "I'm trapped in the castle with nothing to do. Magic at least offers some freedom."

He kissed her forehead. "Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore."

He stood before she could ask him what he meant. He returned with two drinks in hand, and they sat on the landing overlooking the village, talking and laughing as they had done their first meeting with a number of kisses thrown in between. They stayed up most of the night, enjoying each other's company too much to sleep.

"I should be getting back to the castle," Regina said when there wasn't much night time left. "They'll notice if I'm not there in the morning."

Robin's face turned pale. "You didn't know," he said.

"Know what?" she asked.

"Regina, you must understand," he said. "It's a rule we have for everyone's safety. Those who come to our camp can never leave it."


	5. Possible Futures

Regina was not on speaking terms with Robin. It wasn't that she minded living at the camp. In fact, she found it to be rather peaceful. But the fact that she wasn't allowed to leave made her feel like a prisoner all over again. At least the camp was more enjoyable than the castle.

It had taken her some time to find her role - everyone at the camp was expected to take on some chore or duty. At first, she'd been placed in sewing, but once there the ladies had quickly discovered she was only able to do the most basic stitching, and she did it so much slower than the rest of them. She had no talent in cooking, so she was sent to watch the children, but the other caregivers were much too cheerful for her taste. And she imagined she got on their nerves as often as they got on hers.

As a last resort, she was set to fetching water, carrying a bucket down to the river and then back up to camp where she climbed a ladder and dumped the bucket into the community water tower. Then back down the ladder to do it all over again and again and again. And once it was full, she was to take water to those who were too unwell to get it themselves. At this she was at least capable, but it was very boring.

Her moment of clarity came when she happened upon the community pens where most of the animals were kept. There was only one horse, and he was small and stout, not built for riding but for carrying or pulling things. But he was still beautiful, and Regina fell in love with him immediately.

There were other animals in the pens as well; a few oxen, a number of hens, a pig, some ducks, two goats, and a sheep. Regina, along with a few other villagers taking care of the animals, mucked out the stalls, distributed feed, and let the animals out a few at a time to allow for exercise. Her favorite mornings were when it was her turn to walk Squat, as the horse had been named.

After the morning chores was free time. Many of the women took this time to gather their children, while the men trained in various hunting or fighting styles. While the camp was peaceful, its inhabitants were well aware that if the Sheriff ever found them, they would have to fight.

Regina watched a group of men training with a variety of light swords.

"I'd like to learn," she said.

The sword master looked at her and laughed. He turned back to observe the men, shooing her with a motion of his hand.

"I personally vouch for this woman," said Robin, coming up from behind Regina. "She's a fast learner and has the makings of an excellent swordsman." He smiled at her.

Regina ignored him.

The sword master looked her up and down, rubbing his chin with his thumb. Eventually he gave a jerk of his head, signaling Regina to join the men.

The sword she was given to train with was not a rapier, which she was glad about for two reasons. One, because she preferred the slashing method, and two, because Robin stood by and watched, and she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of watching her train with his weapon of choice.

After free time, afternoon chores, and after more free time came the evening meal, which was eaten as a community. Robin sometimes sat next to her, but she didn't speak to him.

After dinner, there was usually music and dancing. Regina usually sat and watched rather than participated. One evening, one of the younger men convinced her to dance with him, and she was truly having fun until the time came for dancers to exchange partners and she found her hands clasped with Robin's. At that moment, she excused herself for the night and retired to her room.

She lived at the camp for two full weeks. Robin tried to catch her attention, and she ignored or avoided him at every opportunity. It wasn't that she hated him or that she no longer desired his company. It was only that she was angry, and she wanted him to know it.

Though the rule was no one could leave the camp, Robin and a contingent of men often left to monitor the trade route or see to other forms of business, and she thought it to be quite the double standard. She imagined the night they had met, Robin and his men enjoying time in the tavern located in a part of town where no one would willingly turn him in.

What of the other villagers? What of her? She might have chosen this life on her own, but she didn't appreciate being forced into it. Even if Robin were to ask her to join his group of men on their outings, she would tell him 'no' on principle. In truth, she found the rule of everyone staying at camp, even Robin and his men leaving it from time to time, to be reasonable under the circumstances, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Sometimes she wondered how things were at the castle. If any word had gotten out about the Queen's disappearance, Regina hadn't heard anything. And though she often eavesdropped on Robin and his men, she hadn't heard the topic come up. It was quite possible that though she was being searched for, a public announcement had not yet been made. The crown would not want to cause panic or appear weak by admitting the Queen had vanished without a trace. She didn't know what would happen once word got out, and she wasn't sure she really cared.

At first, Regina had been surprised no one had recognized her as Queen. But how recognizable was the Queen, really? Her only public appearance so far had been on her wedding day. And that had been a very brief appearance on a balcony. How solid an image had anyone gotten of her from so high up? The people closest to her in the crowd below would have been nobles, the lower classes pushed toward the back.

Would any of them have seen her clearly? And even if they had, she must be completely unrecognizable now in the most basic clothing, covered in dirt and hay, and her hair worn down and disheveled. Regina laughed at the stark contrast she must be now compared to her wedding day, dressed in the richest of gowns, her skin scrubbed and polished, and her hair done up and perfect.

She'd heard nothing from Tinker Bell since her arrival at camp, nor from Rumplestiltskin. Tink, from what she had told Regina, had been confined to the Flower Garden, whatever that was, until the other fairies decided her punishment for stealing the pixie dust. But she'd been allowed out when Regina had needed help after thinking Robin a bandit. Either the fairies had decided Regina didn't need help at the moment, or Tinker Bell had no idea how to find her. Regina partially missed their conversations, despite the fact they usually ended up arguing with each other.

Even though she hadn't seen or heard from Rumple in all her time at camp, her fingers often found the bottle she still carried around in her pocket. She just hadn't found the right time to use it, and she wasn't sure she wanted to anymore.

But then,  _she_  arrived.

Regina was watching the chickens with another woman when a commotion went up among the people. Regina looked up to see the men returning with a well-dressed noble woman. Robin came running out to meet her and embraced her. Regina didn't like how he kissed her on the cheek and put an arm around her as he escorted her to one of the buildings.

"Who is that?" asked Regina.

"That's the Lady Marian," said the woman, who was following Robin and the Lady with her eyes.

"Who?" said Regina.

The woman turned to her and blinked as though she couldn't believe Regina didn't know. "She and Robin were betrothed once," she said, much to Regina's ire. "Robin's been trying to get her here for the past two months."

 

 

It was late afternoon when Marian finally left Robin's side to make preparations for her stay at the camp. Regina climbed the ladder to Robin's home and paused outside the door when she heard voices.

"I don't see why you don't just give her up, Robin," came a man's voice Regina didn't immediately recognize.

"I can't," said Robin simply.

"She won't even talk to you." Regina realized the man was talking about her. "How do you even know she's interested?"

"John," said Robin, with a tone that implied he wasn't exactly sure how to put what he was about to say. "She's a complicated young woman."

"I'll say," said John.

"She just needs time," said Robin gently.

"How much time are you willing to give her?"

"As long as it takes."

"You're lost mate," said John. "You'd be better off setting your sights on Marian." When Robin didn't reply, he added, "She's a nice girl."

"She is," said Robin conversationally. "She is."

"Well," said John when neither of them had anything more to say. "I'm gonna check on dinner. Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll actually speak to you when you sit with her this time."

Robin chuckled as John's footsteps faded away. Once she heard the creak of the rope bridge, Regina knew it was safe to poke her head in. She found Robin sitting in much the same position he had been in when she had originally arrived at camp.

"Who is she?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

Robin looked at her, then threw his head back and laughed, a big hard laugh that nearly made Regina forgive him then and there, but she remained cold and steely.

"I don't see what's so funny," she said.

Robin smiled. "You don't speak to me for over two weeks, and then suddenly some woman appears and you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Regina said, but she knew he didn't believe her. "Who is she?" she asked again. What she really wanted to know was who she was to Robin without directly asking him.

"Her name's Marian," he said. "She was previously engaged to the Sheriff of Nottingham. We've been trying for months to warn her of his treachery. We finally got through."

"This endeavor was beneficial to the community?" she asked.

"Well," said Robin. "Leaving the Sheriff without the financial and political support of Marian's family is certainly beneficial to our cause."

"And it wasn't about preventing her from marrying someone?"

"Well, partially. I certainly wouldn't want her marrying that horrible retch." Robin stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Regina shrugged as though it didn't mean anything to her. "One of the women said you'd been betrothed."

Robin smiled, her jealousy completely obvious to him. "We were once. As I told you, I was a horrible brat. Her parents revoked the match."

"She seems very dear to you," she said, remembering how he had run out to greet her.

"She is," he admitted. "We've known each other since we were able to walk."

"And you're not interested in getting to know her more?"

"Regina," he said, standing from his chair and stepping close to her. "You should know you're the only woman I have eyes for." He leaned in to kiss her, but she moved away from him.

He raised his hand in an apologetic gesture. "I know my place," he said, and he sat back down.

Regina lingered in the doorway for a few moments, unsure what to do. Part of her wanted him to kiss her, but a much larger part was still upset, especially about Marian, despite his assurances.

Eventually, she headed back down the ladder.

 

 

Robin didn't sit with her at dinner, preferring the company of Marian. Regina watched them almost the entire meal. They seemed very happy together and quite comfortable in each other's company. Her fingers returned to the potion in her pocket, and she knew she had to use it.

She waited late into the night once she was sure everyone was asleep. Then she climbed the ladder to Robin's home where she found him sleeping in a simple animal hide cot.

She uncorked the vial and sprinkled the silvery liquid over him. The liquid hung over him in a fine mist and did not dissipate. She closed her eyes and thought of the future. Could she and Robin truly be together?

When she opened her eyes, she was delighted to find the mist reflected an image of her and Robin in richer clothing and very clearly in love. Then the image changed and it was just Robin looking very sad and lonely. The vision turned again and, to Regina's horror, it was Robin and Marian, and Marian was heavy with child.

Regina felt hot tears come to her eyes. She swiped her hand through the mist, dispelling it. If there was more to see, she didn't want to know.

Regina left Robin and slowly climbed back down the ladder. If it was possible for Robin to have a future with Marian, it was obvious that was what he would choose. Why would he chooser herself over Marian? She had been horrible to him, and very few of her encounters with Robin had ended in the happy smiles and contentment she had seen between Robin and Marian.

She had no reason to stay at the camp anymore. It was easy for her to set a fire to draw away the night watch and sneak off into the forest. It was difficult to find her way back to the castle, but she remembered the landmarks and arrived at the castle gates by morning.

She shook the bars. "Let me in! I'm the Queen!"

The guard did a double take. Then he frantically set to opening the gate for her.

"Send for the King!" he yelled to the other guard with him.

Before long, Leopold was rushing out to greet her. "Regina! Where have you been?" He embraced her. "We were so worried. What happened?"

Regina said the only thing that came to her mind. "I was kidnapped," she told him. "By Robin Hood."


	6. Belief

It was four days later when Regina heard that unmistakable voice in the last place she would have expected. "So this is who you are."

Regina jumped at the words, spinning around to find Robin perched on the railing to her balcony. "How did you-?"

"You've seen me leap buildings and build houses in trees, you think I can't scale castle walls?" He leapt down into the room.

Regina didn't know what to say or do, but it didn't matter because Robin pulled out a scroll and started reading it.

"Robin Hood. Wanted for crimes against the crown, including thievery, disruption of trade, suspected kidnapping, attempted murder, and personal transgressions against the Queen." He let the scroll drop to his side. "That last bit wasn't on there before you left, and the bounty they had on me was three times lower."

Regina said nothing. She was a bit alarmed at the amount the bounty had been raised. She hadn't meant to cause him harm, but she hadn't been thinking of the consequences when she had named him to the King. She'd just been upset.

"I sold those crystals you tossed aside that night when we first met," said Robin, pacing. "You said they were fake, but even fake crystals can be worth a lot of money if expertly crafted." He stopped moving and turned to look at her. "The money I got for them - they weren't fake."

Regina waited with baited breath. Robin bowed deeply and raised his head to say, "Your majesty."

Regina could do nothing but stare at him. What was there to say, really?

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said, straightening.

"I didn't think you'd give a second thought to a married woman, let alone the Queen," she told him honestly.

"Do you love him?" asked Robin.

It took Regina a moment to realize what he was talking about. "No. He doesn't even love me. I'm just a nursemaid for his daughter."

Robin looked relieved. He started pacing again. Then he stopped and raised the wanted poster. "Why did you do this?" he asked.

"I was angry," she said, emotion flooding her voice. She had been stupid, very stupid. She knew that now, but she couldn't undo the damage.

"Angry?" he said. "Do you realize what you've done? Not just to me but to everyone? Do you realize how much harder it's going to be now? How many people are going to be looking?"

Regina crossed her arms and turned her face from him. She didn't need a lecture. She already understood the damage. She'd nearly driven herself sick over it the past few days, rarely leaving her room, refusing meals. She knew exactly how much she'd ruined, not just for him but his cause as well.

He sighed. "What has your anger ever gotten you?" he asked.

"It's helped me survive," she said, though lately anger just seemed to wear herself out. There was no one left to be angry at but herself.

The look on his face was so much gentler than she would have expected. "Don't you want to do more than just survive?"

Regina didn't answer. She honestly didn't know what she wanted. She was just tired.

"You know if you'd told us you were Queen, we would have taken you back. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to go back," she admitted. "I was happy there."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Marian," she said simply.

"Marian?" said Robin, sounding exasperated. "Regina-"

"Save your excuses!" she yelled. "I saw it!"

"Saw what?"

"There was... I had a..." It was her turn to sigh. "I used magic," she admitted. "To see the future. I saw you and Marian together."

Robin looked confused. "That's not possible."

"It is," she told him. "It was one of the three possible futures I saw."

Robin stepped over to her. "And did one of the other possible futures include you and I?"

"It did," she admitted. "But..." She turned away from him because she didn't want him to notice the difficulty she was having keeping her emotions in.

Robin put his hands on her arms. "Regina," he said softly. "I want to tell you something my father told me once. He said there is no such thing as one true love for each of us. In reality, everyone has many someones they can love truly and deeply. And in this way, no one ever has to be alone, and everyone can find their happy ending."

"It sounds too good to be true," she said.

"Don't you want to believe it?" he asked.

It sounded nice and easy, but... "If anyone can be with anyone," she said. "Then what's the point?"

"It doesn't matter who we are able to end up with," he explained. "What matters is who we choose to love."

It sounded like a wonderful concept. And Regina was all the more inclined with the warmth of his hands on her arms and the tickle of his breath on her ear. But she was still flabbergasted as to why he had sought her out after everything. "Why did you come here?"

"I had to see you," he said.

"After everything I've done?"

"Regina," he explained, spinning her around. "I don't think you understand how crazy I am about you."

"Why?" she asked. She was certain he had no reason to like her, let alone love her. "Why not Marian?"

He smiled. "While she is a kind and beautiful woman," He lifted Regina's chin so she was looking directly at him. "You are a fair beauty, and you have a fire," His grin grew wider. "That I find quite attractive."

She was unconvinced, and it must have shown on her face because he released her and started pacing again.

"If you need more reasons," he said. "I shall list them. You know where your interests lie, and you're not afraid to pursue them, even when others may judge them as inappropriate for a woman or a queen. You're willing to risk the truth when it is so much easier to believe the lie. You took a chance on that lonely man in that shady tavern. You sought out that bandit you swore you never wanted to see again. You've supported my endeavors when many who have our lot in life would have looked down upon my choices. And you dared to love when you had good reasons not to try again."

He stopped pacing and stepped over to her. "You're an incredibly intelligent and courageous woman, Regina. And I would be the happiest man alive to spend the rest of my life with you, even when you get cross with me just because that's the only way you know how to deal with what's bothering you."

Regina didn't know what to say. He seemed to have pegged her so perfectly and so beautifully. And yet, "I hurt you," she said.

"And you admit that," he said. "So let's learn from it and move on."

Could they move on from this? Was it possible the damage she'd caused wasn't irreparable? She wanted to believe so. She wanted the comfort of believing it was true.

She stepped forward into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," he told her, rubbing her back. "It will be all right."

"How do you know?"

"I believe it will."

She stepped back from him. How? How could he possibly have such faith and when she found it so hard? "You'd be better off with Marian," she said honestly. Marian wouldn't have done such horrible things to him.

He stepped toward her and gently laid his hands on her. "I don't want Marian," he said. "I want you."

Regina looked up into his face. She wanted to tell him he was a fool for believing in her, but the words would not come. The truth was that she wanted him too. It was hard for her to let go, but there could be no doubt in her mind that she wanted him.

"You see?" said Robin, smiling. "That right there," He cupped her cheek. "Is why I love you. That fire."

Her eyes lingered on his brown ones before she kissed him. She felt his arms slide around her and pull her closer. She brought her own hands up from his chest to wrap around one around his neck and ruffle his hair with the other.

But some part of her still refused to give in. They couldn't be together. She herself had made sure of that. If she let this continue, it would only end in heartache.

Regina tore herself away from him, turning to face the opposite direction.

But he took her hand. "Regina." He gently turned her back around. "I do not wish to add to your pain, only lesson it."

"We can't," she told him, tears threatening to break through.

"We can," he said.

"How can you know?"

"I have faith."

"I don't," she said, unable to stop a tear from falling.

He stepped closer to her. "You can borrow mine."

She shook her head. "We can't." More tears were flowing now. "I've ruined-"

"Hush," he said, kissing her temple. "Don't think such things."

He continued to kiss her face while she fought to keep back her tears. Eventually, she gave in to the comfort of his arms and found his lips with hers. She grabbed at his clothing, pulling him closer because she wanted to believe but she need help. He pressed her close till it was only clothing that separated their bodies from each other.

She paused in her pursuit of his lips only to remove the bow and quiver from around his shoulders. He struggled off his cloak and then took her into his arms again. She pushed his sleeves up his arms, desiring more contact with his skin. Eventually, after they'd lost themselves in several long passionate kisses, his fingers loosened the ribbons along her back that secured her bodice.

When their lips and fingers had removed all barriers from each other, emotional and otherwise, he took her fully into his arms and carried her to the bed.

 

 

Regina awoke wrapped in the warmth and comfort of Robin's arms. She turned over and kissed him on his nose. His eyes opened and he looked at her sleepily.

"Good morning," he said with a lazy smile.

"Good morning," she replied. She snuggled close to him, resting her head against his chest.

They were very slow about getting out of bed, and Regina asked the servant that usually came to her in the morning not to disturb her, as well as to bring up two servings of breakfast and to leave the tray at the door.

Once they were both well fed, Robin busied himself with getting dressed. Or at least, he tried. Regina kept tempting him away from the task with kisses and gentle caresses.

"We'll be here till nightfall if you keep this up," he said at one point after she had successfully tempted him for a third time and he had spun around from putting on the first of his boots to pin her beneath him.

"That's the point," she said.

He made a kind of groan in the back of his throat, like he would like nothing more than to stay.

"I never thought," he said when he was fully dress much later and rose from picking up his bow and quiver. "It would ever take hours to do something as simple as dressing myself."

Regina stepped forward and kissed him passionately. She didn't want him to go.

He caught her hand in his. "Come with me."

"I can't scale walls," she told him with a smile.

"Then meet me tonight," he said. "Grab whatever you can't bear to be without. Sneak out as you've done before. I'll meet you, and we'll head back to Sherwood together."

"It's too dangerous," she told him. "Head back to camp, and I'll meet you there."

"Tonight," he said.

"Tonight," she agreed.

He turned from her, but she pulled him back and kissed him again.

Eventually she relinquished her hold on him. "Be careful."

"I promise," he told her, and then he vanished from the balcony.

Regina let herself worry about him for a few moments before she pushed her thoughts aside and let the joy of the morning and the night before fill her. Tinker Bell had been right. It was a wonderful feeling. She didn't know why she had fought it for so long.

As he had suggested, she set herself to searching the room for anything she couldn't stand to part with. Once she had examined the entirety of the room, she came to realize there was nothing from the castle she wanted to keep. Instead, she grabbed a bag and started filling it with anything of value; silver and jewels.

She didn't think it would be too difficult for her to escape the castle. The guard had been increased, so she'd have to take a different way than she had gone before. But she knew enough about the paths through and out of the castle that she was confident getting to Robin wouldn't be a problem.

Her spirits were only dampened when she heard a knock on the door and it was Leopold's voice that came through. "Regina? Can we talk?"

"Yes," Regina replied, hurrying to stash the bag of goods behind the vanity. "Yes, come in."

Leopold entered and crossed the room to her. He placed his hands gently on her arms. "I know you've been so worried about that man coming for you again, and that's why I came straight here to tell you that you don't have to worry anymore. We've caught him."


	7. Gaining Freedom

Regina waited until the time she had originally planned to sneak out of the castle to meet Robin and instead made her way toward the dungeons. She had never been to that part of the castle before, but she knew the general vicinity form where she'd seen the guards entering or leaving.

Eventually she found the door to the stairs leading down. It was much colder in this part of the castle and poorly lit, with pockets of darkness occurring between cones of light where torches were hung.

She knew she was getting close when she could hear quiet moans drifting down the hall. A horrible stench also came on the air: a mix of decay, waste, and blood. Eventually, she found the guard standing before a large wooden door.

"I wish to see Robin Hood," she said.

"My-my Lady," the guard stuttered, obviously surprised to see her. "I-I-"

"Show me to the prisoner," Regina ordered. "Immediately."

"I-y-yes. Yes, my Lady." The guard opened the door and Regina followed him through.

It was much worse than she had expected. Prisoners hung by their arms from the ceiling, forcing them to stand. Others were chained to the wall, forced to kneel. Some had straw to lay on and were chained by their ankles. Some of them were locked in cages. None of them looked up as she passed. If they moved at all, they shrunk away from her.

The stench was stronger here. The walls and floor were filthy and covered in grime, the makeup of which she didn't want to know. Torches dotted the walls sporadically, casting some prisoners into perfect light and others into darkness.

Regina would never have noticed Robin if the guard hadn't stopped. "Here he is."

Robin was chained to the wall by his wrists, the chains just high enough to prevent him from being able to sit on his knees. His shirt and trousers were torn and covered in filth. His head was hung as though he was asleep, and he did not look up at her.

"Leave us," said Regina. She had to fight to keep the emotion from her voice.

The guard hesitated.

"Leave us!" she ordered.

She waited until she heard the door at the entrance close. Then Regina dropped to her knees and pressed a hand against Robin's clammy cheek. "Robin. Robin! Wake up! It's me."

His eyelids fluttered and he slowly lifted his head. "Regina?"

"I'm here," she said, cupping his face in her hands. She pulled away when she touched the back of his head and felt something wet on her fingers.

It was blood. "They tortured you?"

"They wanted ... the location ... of the camp," he told her. Speaking and keeping his head up seemed to take some effort.

"You didn't give it to them."

Robin shook his head, moving it a fraction of an inch to each side. "To many lives..." He closed his eyes, apparently tired.

Regina stood. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Robin made a noise, perhaps to protest, but Regina was already down the hall, heading straight for the door.

The guard stared at her gown when she appeared before him. It was smeared with muck from when she had knelt next to Robin. Regina didn't even bother to wipe at it.

"Are you treated well?" she asked the guard.

The guard blinked, then straightened himself. "Well, y-yes, of course."

"It must be very tiring," said Regina. "Standing in front of a door all day, and the smell is certainly unpleasant."

The guard stood as proud as he could, apparently wanting to look his best in front of the Queen. "Not at all, my Lady," he said, and he spoke quite confidently.

"Surely an upstanding gentleman such as yourself deserves some kind of award for his dedication."

The guard faltered in his stance. "Well, I-" He straightened himself again. "No. No, my Lady. That would not be necessary."

"Have you had supper yet?" Regina asked.

"I have it right here, my Lady," said the guard, pulling a sack lunch out of his pocket.

"You should get some fresh air," said Regina. "There's a lovely courtyard in the West Wing where you can see the stars.

"Uh, yes, my Lady." He hesitated.

"Go now," said Regina.

The guard took a step forward.

"And leave your keys."

The guard turned to look at her, confused.

"How are you supposed to enjoy yourself with those jangling all night?" Regina held out her hand. "Leave them with me. I'll return them to you."

He hesitated again.

"You don't think I'd do anything questionable with them, do you?"

The guard jumped. "No! No, my Lady!" He hurried to remove the keys from his belt. He handed them to her, and then, perhaps to avoid any more awkwardness, hurried up the stairs.

Regina waited until his footsteps faded. Then she opened the door and hurried to Robin where she released the shackles around his raw and bleeding wrists.

Robin collapsed onto her. It took a few minutes of maneuvering, but eventually they were able to stand. Regina draped his arm over her shoulders while he leaned heavily onto her.

"Regina," he said, as they made their way to the door. "I can't run."

"I know," she told him, wondering how she was ever going to get him out of here. "I'll think of something."

Navigating the castle while half carrying Robin was difficult. They had to take several side passages to avoid servants, which meant longer walks and more stairs. They were lucky, though, and didn't run into anyone.

"We're here," said Regina, pausing at a door. She opened it slowly and helped Robin to the floor once they were inside. "Just sit here. I'll only be a moment."

She approached the sleeping form on the bed, gathering her courage for what needed to be done.

"Snow," she said, shaking the girl. "Snow, wake up."

"Wha-?" The young girl rubbed her eyes. "Regina? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need your help," she said.

Snow sat up. As she did so, she saw the figure sitting against the wall. "Who is that?!"

"Shh!" said Regina quickly. "He's with me." Regina took the girl's hands. "I need your help, Snow. We have to talk to your father."

Snow looked from Regina to the man and back to Regina. "What's this about?"

"That man there has been charged with crimes he didn't commit," Regina explained. "I need your help convincing your father he's innocent."

"How do you know he didn't do it?" asked Snow.

"You know when I went missing?" asked Regina. The very thought made her dread the explanation she would have to give to the King.

Snow nodded.

"Well, I was with him," she explained. "And I know the truth."

"Then tell father."

Regina shook her head. "I'm afraid he won't listen to me. But he always listens to you Snow."

"Well," said Snow. "If he's innocent, then father needs to know." She slid off the bed.

Regina hurried over to Robin and helped him to his feet.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Snow as they left the room.

"He's just very tired," said Regina.

"He smells."

"He's had a long day."

They continued down the hall with Snow in front, leading the way to her father's study. But she was taking all the normal passages.

"Snow," Regina tried to explain. "We shouldn't go this way. We should-"

But at that moment one of the servants rounded the corner. He was surprised to see them out of bed and Regina carrying someone with her.

"We're going to see father," said Snow before the man could say anything. Her voice held all the authority of a young princess. "It's important." She kept on walking, never slowing.

The man continued to stare as they passed.

"Back to work," Regina ordered, and the man dashed off. Regina couldn't help but feel some gratitude toward Snow for her help.

At last they reached the King's study. Snow opened the door to let Regina and Robin inside.

Leopold sat at a desk pouring over some papers. He looked up as they entered and immediately stood from his chair.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, looking directly at Robin.

Regina didn't have time to explain. She was more occupied with helping Robin sit against the wall. It was Snow who spoke first. "He's innocent!"

"Snow?" He looked at his daughter, then Robin, then Regina. "What is going on?"

"She's right," said Regina, standing in front of Robin to shield him from the King's gaze. "He's innocent. I can explain."

Leopold looked again at his daughter, who was smiling up at him expectantly. Regina was certain he would have yelled for the guards had Snow not been there. "Explain," he said to Regina softly.

She took a breath. "The Sheriff of Nottingham has been sending you false reports. He is hurting your people, taxing them till they have nothing and taking away their homes and their family. This man," Regina gestured at Robin. "Has been working to protect the people and taking action to weaken the Sheriff's financial support."

Leopold stared at her. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"I know this is true," said Regina. "Because ... because I saw all of it, at his camp."

"When he kidnapped you," said Leopold.

"When I ... when I ran away," corrected Regina.

Leopold's facial expression did change this time to one of confusion and perhaps even anger. "Why would you-?"

"Because I'm miserable here!" she admitted. "I wanted my freedom. I told you I had been kidnapped when I returned because ... I didn't want you to know the truth."

"You hate it here?" the voice was small and came from behind Regina. She turned to see Snow standing by the door, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Snow," said Regina gently. "I-"

"I thought you wanted to be my mother!" Snow threw open the door. Her little footsteps faded away as she ran down the hall.

Regina turned back to Leopold who looked very unhappy.

"The point is," said Regina quickly. "This man is innocent, and your people are hurting. If you went to his camp you'd see."

"She's right, sire," said Robin, and Regina moved aside so he could be seen. "I'll gladly show you the way as long as you come along. None of your men can be trusted on their own. They may be in the Sheriff's pocket."

Regina was amazed at the strength Robin showed when he'd seem so exhausted earlier. But she imagined he wanted to appear strong in front of the King.

Leopold looked from Robin to Regina, his face hard set.

At last, he said to his wife. "You will see to Snow. Then you will find this man a comfortable place to sleep. He must be well rested for the journey to his camp tomorrow. You and I will speak later."

Regina curtsied quickly, relieved and in a hurry to be out of the King's presence. "Thank you, my Lord."

She grabbed Robin and walked him back to her room where she helped him into her bed, stripped him of his clothes, and washed the filth and blood from his body with a towel and a bowl of hot water. There were gashes and bruises on his body she refused to contemplate the origin of.

"That was very brave you," whispered Robin as she wiped the grime from his forehead.

Regina thought of everything she had wanted to say to the King and everything she'd left out. Tomorrow, the Sheriff's treachery would be revealed and the people would be free. But she would still be a prisoner in the castle. Her freedom had not yet been won, and no one could win it for her but herself.

"Not brave enough," she told him. "Not yet."


	8. Happiness

Robin, Leopold, and the King's men mounted horses the next morning. Robin seemed a little worse for wear, but a good night's rest had done a lot for him. He still had difficulty with most of his movements, but at least he didn't seem so tired. Leopold had even provided a cushion for Robin to use in his saddle that helped support him and would make the ride more comfortable.

Before the men left, Regina walked up to Leopold as he sat on his horse. "Be careful with the man you ride with," she said. "Because I love him."

She turned and walked away before she could register any change in his facial expression.

 

 

It was late in the evening when the men returned. Regina had been waiting anxiously all day, and she came running out of the castle to help Robin off his horse. He looked worn, but happy. She took it as a good sign.

"You two will follow me," said Leopold after he had dismounted.

Regina looked uncertainly at Robin, but he nodded that they should follow.

The King led them silently through the castle and back to his study where he sat at his desk and wrote diligently on a piece of parchment. Not once did he look up at Robin or Regina. Anyone who didn't understand the habits of the King would have thought he had forgotten all about them. But Regina understood; business had to be taken care of first. All other matters could wait.

She shot a questioning glance at Robin who smiled at her and nodded. She wanted to ask what had happened, but it was improper to disturb the King, so she waited impatiently.

At last, Leopold finished the document. He pulled a sting by his desk that rang a bell somewhere in the distance that called for a servant. Leopold rolled the parchment carefully and sealed it with his signet ring. When the servant arrived, he handed the scroll over. "You will deliver this immediately."

"Yes, my Lord." The messenger boy nodded and hurried off.

Leopold finally turned toward Robin and Regina. "I have just issued a decreed stripping the Sheriff of Nottingham of all personal assets, the money from which will be divided equally among the people he has wronged."

He looked at Robin. "Once you have time, you will supply me with a list of those who supported the Sheriff's actions, and they too shall be dealt with."

"I have time now, sire," said Robin, looking quite wonderstruck at the King's generosity.

Leopold shook his head. "You do not have time, not now. I imagine you shall be quite busy getting your new office in order."

"Sire?" asked Robin.

Leopold paced. "With the Sheriff of Nottingham relieved of his duty, I am need in someone to fill it. I can think of no better person than the man who risked his very life to protect the people."

Robin stared, his mouth open. After a moment, he composed himself. "Th-thank you, sire," he said, breathless.

Regina beamed at him. She was quite happy for him.

Leopold turn to her and, to her surprise, dropped to his knees as he clasped her hands. "You have brought me to shame," he said. "Can you forgive a self-absorbed man for failing to notice your unhappiness?"

"Perhaps," said Regina honestly. Leopold had surprised her with his apparent sincerity, but she didn't know if she could ever truly be happy if she stayed at the castle.

"What would you have me do for you?" Leopold asked her. "Name it, and it shall be done."

Regina looked at Robin, who nodded at her encouragingly. She looked back Leopold, who appeared to be eagerly awaiting her answer. Could she ask for the one thing she was almost certain he would not grant her?

"I want my freedom," she admitted.

Leopold blinked, confirming her suspicions this was not what he had expected.

"I don't love you," she told him. "And we both know you don't love me."

Leopold stood, releasing her hands. He paced the room, rubbing his temple. "What of Snow?" he said at last. "She needs a mother."

Regina felt her heart drop. There was nothing she could think of to say. Her freedom had been too much to hope for. She had known Snow's happiness would be placed before her own.

"If I may," said Robin tentatively. Regina and Leopold turned to him. "Would not young Snow be better with a mother who is happy in her life than one who is resentful of her position?"

Regina turned eagerly to Leopold. Surely he could see the wisdom in that statement?

The King paced again. It was nerve-racking for Regina whose very livelihood hung in the balance.

At last the King faced her. "Would you visit?"

"Yes," said Regina, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She wasn't keen on the idea of continued visits with Snow, but if it meant her freedom, she would take it.

"Once a week?" asked the King.

Regina hesitated. That was far more frequent than she would have liked.

"Of course," the King amended. "If your intentions lie where you've said they do," he glanced at Robin. "I imagine you will also be busy for a time. Perhaps we can amend visits for the first months to a frequency more suitable to your schedule."

Regina sighed with relief and nodded her assent to the King. She looked at Robin and smiled her thanks.

"Then it is settled," said Leopold, ceasing his pacing. He looked directly at Regina. "As the law of this land, I hereby release you of your vows as Queen and as my wife."

Regina beamed. Tears of joy and relief came to her eyes, and it took her a moment to find her voice. "Th-thank you."

"You will explain the situation to Snow," said the King. Then he gave a wave of his hand. "You are dismissed."

Regina practically tripped over herself in her excitement as she and Robin exited the room. She was finally free!

As soon as they were down the hall far enough for her to consider it safe, she pushed Robin against a wall and kissed him fiercely, full of excitement and eagerness for the life they were about to spend together.

Robin struggled against her. "Ow! Regina!" He clutched his side where he was apparently still sore from two nights before.

"Sorry!" She released him, then approached a second time more gently.

He received her into his arms, and they stayed like that against the wall for a time, basking in the happiness of the moment and oblivious to any servants who may have passed by.

Eventually, Regina removed her lips from his and rested her head contentedly against his shoulder. He lovingly stroked her hair.

"Will you speak to the girl?" he said after a while.

Regina let out a heavy sigh, the mood ruined. She really didn't want to talk with Snow, but she knew it had to be done.

She had not spoken with Snow as the King had ordered the night before. She'd had plenty of time to do so while the men had been away, but she had avoided the situation.

The truth was she was rather conflicted in her feelings toward Snow. The pain of losing Daniel still lingered with her, but Robin's love seemed to have lessened much of her anger and resentment. She found that she could no longer hate the girl for what had happened.

But Snow was still tied up in her unfortunate experiences within the castle, and she could not be more eager to rid herself of the place and everything related to it. Perhaps, once she'd had time away from it all, she could come to look on the castle more gently, and she and Snow's relationship could return to what it had once had the potential be.

But for now, Regina felt very conflicted. Still, she knew what had to be done. She walked to the girl's room and opened the door slowly. The girl was sitting on her bed facing the window, her back to Regina.

"Snow?" said Regina softly.

The girl turned around, and on seeing Regina her face scrunched up with grief. She turned back to her window. "If you hate it here, just go."

Regina hesitated by the door. She didn't know what to say. "Snow..."

"You're supposed to be my mother!" The girl threw herself onto her bed pillows where she cried.

Regina slowly walked over to her and caressed her hair as Robin had done for her. "Snow," she said gently. "I have to go."

"Why?" asked Snow, her voiced muffled through the tears and pillows.

"Because I can't stand it here," Regina explained.

"Why?" asked Snow again, removing herself from her pillows to reveal her tear streaked face. "Why is the castle so horrible?"

Regina struggled with an answer. Nothing that crossed her mind seemed like anything Snow would understand. "Because I don't want to be queen," she said at last, though it was far from the complicated truth.

"Then be something else," pleaded Snow. "You don't have to leave."

"I do," said Regina. "Your father decreed it just now." Snow's lip trembled. "I'm leaving today."

"Fine!" The girl threw himself again into her pillows as a new wave of tears took over. "Go away and never come back!"

Frustration washed over Regina. Part of her wanted to grab the girl and shake her. Thoughts ran through her head of what a spoiled brat she was being, and how Regina would be more than happy to storm out of the room and never see her again.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. This wasn't Snow's fault. The girl had every reason to be upset, but try as she might Regina could not completely quench the anger she felt boiling inside her.

Then she remembered Robin's words to the King.

"Snow," she said gently. "I have to go. It's the only way I can be your mother."

Snow lifted her head from the pillows. "What?"

"I'm not happy here," Regina told her. "And that's nothing you or your father or anyone else can change. If I stay, I'm afraid I'll become mean and angry all the time. And that's not the kind of mother you want, is it?"

Snow didn't answer. She only stared, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"But if I go," Regina continued. "I can be happy, and when I come to visit you every week, as your father asked, I can be the loving mother you should have. Isn't that what you want?"

Snow again didn't answer. After a moment, she threw herself at Regina and buried her face in her dress, sobbing. Regina slowly put her arms around the girl.

"I'll miss you," said Snow into Regina's dress once the sobs had subsided.

"I'll miss you too," said Regina. The statement wasn't true, not yet. But it was what Snow needed to hear, so she said it.

Snow removed herself from Regina's arms, her eyes even more red and puffy than they had been before. "You'll visit?"

"Of course," said Regina. And she surprised herself by leaning forward and dropping a kiss into the girl's hair.

Snow embraced her and didn't move from that position for a while. Eventually, she fell asleep. Regina gently removed the girl from her lap and laid her on her pillows. Then she quietly left the room.

"Regina!" came a voice as she closed the door to Snow's bedroom.

She turned to see a small ball of green light shooting toward her. "Tink!"

The fairy stopped in her flight, floating in front of her. "I wanted to tell you," she said. "I've been declared an official fairy of the Order!"

"You mean, you weren't before?" said Regina.

"Well," said Tink, her wings drooping slightly. "No. I was in training. But now that everything's worked out with you, all has been forgiven."

Regina smiled. "That's great news, Tinker Bell. Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course," said Tink. "I never forget a friend."

In spite of herself, Regina was quite sure she liked that little fairy.

"Well, I've got to go," said Tink. "Things to do, people to help! I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank  _you_ ," said Regina.

Tinker Bell smiled and flew off down the hall, her light fading away.

Regina met up with Robin, and the two continued on their way through the castle. Regina was growing rather happy about the prospect of the future when they were hindered in the courtyard just before the castle gates. All the guards became suddenly frozen in their movements, and Rumpelstlitskin appeared.

Robin drew an arrow into his bow quicker than Regina would have thought possible with the abuse his body had recently taken. He trained his sights on Rumple, but Regina raised a hand and tilted his bow downward. "That won't work against him."

"She's right, dearie," said Rumple. "I'd do as she says."

Robin looked from Regina to Rumple and reluctantly put the bow away.

"What do you want?" Regina asked, turning toward her mentor.

"To see if you'd be interested in coming back to learn magic," he said simply.

Regina shook her head. She had no desire to train with Rumpelstiltskin, and she didn't need magic to get what she wanted anymore.

Rumple walked up to her. Robin moved instinctively to protect her, but Regina grabbed his arm, warning him to stay back.

Rumple looked into her face, considering. "Mmmm..." Eventually, he turned and walked away from her. "You're free to go," he said, with a wave of his hand.

"That's it?" asked Regina, surprised.

"Well, I can't make you want to learn magic, dearie," said Rumple, spinning back around.

"You have in the past," she said.

"No," said Rumple. "I taunted you." He gave a twirl of his hand and pointed at her. "You were the one who decided what those taunts meant."

"You can see the future," Regina said. "You knew those taunts would work."

"Yes," he admitted. "And now I can see they won't." He looked pointedly at Robin. "Of course, I could kill your love-" He stepped toward Robin, and Regina moved to stand protectively in front of him. "But that would only make you bitter and hating me more than you already do, and that won't make you want to learn magic, now, will it?"

Rumple spun back around on his heel and walked away. "I shall just have to find another."

"Another what?" asked Regina.

"An apprentice, of course." He gave an impish laugh, and in a flash he had vanished. The guards resumed their motions as though nothing had happened.

Regina looked at Robin and embraced him. This time, she truly was free. There was nothing left to hold her back.

"What do we do now?" she asked as they walked arm and arm through the castle gates and headed for the forest.

"Now?" he said. "We clean up the Sheriff's office, build ourselves a nice place in the woods, buy ourselves a couple horses." He smiled at her. "Whatever you want."

Whatever she wanted. She liked the sound of that.

She reached for him to kiss him, and he gladly obliged. Finally, Regina thought, things were coming together.

Finally, she was getting her happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I entertained you, consider buying me a coffee: Ko-fi.com/heidirs
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
